House of Lockwood
The House of Lockwood is a family line which was Initially believed to originate in the 16th century. The Solemn December specifically chose Victoria Loveless-Gatewood to lead her campaign by throwing her back in time to 183 BC. During 167 BC, Victoria Loveless-Gatewood had married a man who's origin was just as obscured as her own. Eventually the two settled down and started a family together which became the first Gatewoods. Her first born child was named Myrrah Gatewood. Myrrah was the first Gatewood by birth. Sometime after her mother stepped down as the matriarch of the family Myrrah became the next matriarch of the Gatewoods. Eventually her and her brothers began Investigating their family tree. They found out that her family was indirectly linked to the Solemn December. They discovered that their father was the herald of The Solemn December, Santanico Grace. Feeling betrayed and manipulated, the siblings questioned each other wondering what they should do. Myrrah opted to tell their mother that the love she believed existed had not. Victoria, under the influence of The Bloody April, confronted Santanico who told her the truth and that their connection was not born of love but because it was for "The greater good." Realizing that her current life was a lie she lashed out in rage and attempted to kill Santanico. Though they were evenly matched Myrrah had entered the fight and stabbed Santanico with a spear imbued with all of their energy causing severe damage to the herald. Weakened and on the verge of death Santanico called out to the Solemn December for power. It had responded and granted Santanico enough Nixus to save herself. Santanico cursed the Gatewoods with "The Lockwood curse" and imprisoned Victoria in the Burning abyss. What happened after the events of the initially curse being casted is unknown. After the turn of the 17th century the Gatewoods became formally known as Lockwoods. Three years before the 21st century came about, the third doppelganger of the huntress was born as a way for Nature to kill the otherwise immortal huntress. While also constricted by the power of nature the Doppelganger turned out to be the only thing that can kill the original copy of itself as a cruel twist of fate. Fifteen years throughout the 21st Century The House of Lockwood merged with The House of Rehema and The House of Caldine to form The Syndicate; marking the first time in history where any of the families banded together to form a permanent alliance. The only other time that can be brought to mind was the time when The House of Lockwood made an alliance with the House of Rehema to unknowingly eliminate The House of Feniks. Twenty-seven years into the the 21st century the doppelganger met Santanico Grace, where she learned about the true origins of her family. Physical Appearances All Lockwoods will have Blonde or Jet Black hair, their eyes are almost always a variation of Red, blue or green. Lockwoods who have variations of red eyes are often exceptionally gifted, such as Valerie's Lavender eyes. Psychological Paradigm Traits All Lockwoods are considered to be tactical battle geniuses. As Battle geniuses they are natural born fighters when it comes to combat, being able to perceive things at a rate which is unparalleled by the other families. At times their bodies move without them telling it to and for some unknown reason time seems to slow right before an attack connects. This is known as "The Mad Instinct." In addition like the other families, Lockwoods have additional Psychological aspects which every Lockwood has. Every Lockwood has one of the three Psychological Aspects. The Psychological aspects of the Lockwood Paradigm are as follows: The Misfits - Lockwoods with the psychological trait of Misfits are often delinquents and violent by nature. They are quick to anger and are often headstrong, very rarely backing down. The Trickster ''- All Lockwoods who have the psychological trait of "Trickster" are naturally playful and adventurous. They fight using tricks and misdirections all while having fun. Their power usually relies on games and generally enjoyable abilities, Just like Ada-Marie's Dunkmaster or Ellie Lockwood's Chaos Theory. ''The Guardian - The handful of Lockwoods who have the psychological aspect of "The Guardian" exist purely to protect their family by any means necessary. They exist to protect their parents, their siblings, their children and their children. Unique Ability The Lockwood's Unique ability is known as "The Mad Instinct". Though a portion of it exists in all Lockwoods, there is an advanced form of it known as "The Lockwood Madness." The Mad Instinct - Lockwoods have the ability to react to things which they cannot see although they feel on a level which rivals the Quintessent's Lentille Quintess. * The Lockwood Madness - A unique upgraded form of The Mad Instinct, Only Misfit Lockwoods seem to posess this but there are few exceptions. This allows those who tap into this unique form to become a walking juggernaut of dread and power. They forgo any caution and charge with reckless abandonment relying only on their instincts. The Instinct only reaches this stage once nixus is introduced to their bodies. The Lockwood Curse Initially the Lockwood curse had no name until it was named by Ellie Lockwood. After the Gatewood's brazen rebellion against Santanico she had cursed their entire bloodline with the help of the Solemn December. From that point forward they were forever cursed. If one even has a drop of Lockwood blood in their body they are subjected to the curse. The curse dictates that: * All Lockwoods are forever cursed to have no more than three offspring. Afterwhich the Lockwood would become infertile/sterille. (Valerie Lockwood and Seraphine Amhrosine seemed to have unknowingly found a bypass for this with the PCU's ability to create homunculi and splice DNA. This was how Ada-Marie Davich Black and Azura A. Lockwood were born.) * The Lockwoods and The Rehema are always destined to unite at some time in their life. * The Lockwoods and The Caldwells (Formerly Caldines) are destined to always be at odds. More akin to mortal enemies. It's constantly considered to be a strong compulsion. As a compelled feeling it can be overpowered (As shown with the case of Valerie and Regina.) Members * Alia Bastet Lockwood - Alia Bastet Lockwood is a transition power who is the mother of Valerie, Annabella, Adam and Ryan Lockwood. She is known for her biblical temper when it comes to people annoying her. * Ryan Bailey Lockwood - The adoptive daughter of Alia Bastet Lockwood, and the adoptive sibling to Valerie, Annabella and Adam. She is a paradigm power who developped her power in an unknown event. * Valerie Blaire Lockwood - The youngest daughter of Alia, and the last head of the Lockwood family. She is the Doppelganger of the Original Lockwood and a powerful Paradigm power. She's currently reincarnated and still serves a pivotal plot point. * Adam Lockwood - The second oldest child of Alia and the only current male Lockwood aside from his father. He was a prime power who was killed by Kayla I. Stirling, who was an honorary Lockwood. * Annabella Bonnie Lockwood - The oldest of the Lockwood siblings, she is a paradigm power who can mimic a prime power, similar to Valerie's power. She was the one that initially introduced Valerie and Noah to Santanico. * Seraphine Lockwood - The wife of Valerie and the mother of Viola, Ellie, Azura and Indra Lee. She is a prime power who can utilize the power of sound. After Valerie's death Seraphine assumed the role of the head of the lockwood house. * Viola Shivani Lockwood - The psychopathic daughter of Valerie and Seraphine, She is a paradigm hybrid who inherited the anger of her grandmother, Alia. She is known for her aggressive personality and the risks she takes for her family. * Ellie Lockwood - The Sociopathic daughter of Valerie and Seraphine, she is a hybrid soul host who relies on her sister, Viola, to keep her in check. * Azura Angelo Lockwood - A genetic creation made by the PCU using the DNA of Valerie and Seraphine. Afterwhich she became the head of the PCU after violently ending a riot of her design which impressed the PCU. * Ada-Marie Davich Black - A genetic creation made by the PCU using the Dna of Valerie and Regina Caldwell. After which she became a Lockwood by blood. * Indra Lee - The Reincarnated Valerie Blaire Lockwood, she is currently unaware of the legacy that is left from her or her importance as a doppelganger.